


Midnight Confessions

by ahgabongkerz



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, 2jae happens but very briefly, 2jae has a dirty mind, Confessions, Late Night Conversations, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Strawberry, Whipped, Wholesome, beware cliffhanger, first time fic, jinson, jinyoung is confused, peach - Freeform, please support, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24049777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahgabongkerz/pseuds/ahgabongkerz
Summary: Jackson chose him. Jinyoung is confused as to why... They both find their ground as things get revealed slowly... at midnight.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB, Park Jinyoung & Jackson Wang, Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	Midnight Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Welcome to our first fic ever! We hope you support us! We're really nervous about this. This is taken context from GOT7's recent weekly idol episode for the not by the moon promotions. Enjoy! Please take it easy. :”(
> 
> Also please leave a comment on what you thought about our fic as we would want to improve on our works :)

“And… Cut!” The director shouted as all of them let out a sigh of relief. “Good take. Everyone, that’s a wrap on this week’s episode!” All 7 of them were still catching their breaths after dancing their debut song. It’s been a good while since they last performed the track, but they felt refreshed. They felt like it was their debut year again. All those bittersweet memories that they have as a group that they all treasure rushed back to them. Although a lot of things happened since their debut, it seems like nothing and no one has really changed, other than their horrible hairstyles of course. They still have each other’s backs since day 1. 

“Ah… finally! Achoo!” Yugyeom sneezed. He’s been having terrible allergies recently. One of the staff gave him a handful of tissue and he sneezed like there’s no tomorrow. His constant sneezing caused concern to the other members. “Yugy, are you sure you’re fine already?” Jinyoung asked, reaching out his hand to Yugyeom, a silent request to help him stand up. He practically fell down along with the other members after that performance out of plain fatigue. They know they’re not growing any younger. Besides, performing as Got7 isn’t their only commitment. “Yeah, Jinyoung-hyung. It’s just that this set is really extra dusty. No offense, MC-hyungs!” Yugyeom said as he flashed a quick grin, squeezing tears from his eyes. The MCs denied Yugyeom’s apology by waving their hands, saying that it is them who are supposed to be sorry.

After a minute or two of rest, everyone else followed Jinyoung in standing up as their staff and Weekly Idol’s staff started saying “good job for today!” to one another. All 7 of them took it as a signal that they should already vacate the studio. They gestured politely to the staff members of good jobs and take cares while standing up. Seeing as Jinyoung and Yugyeom are already up, Mark stood up with the support of his arms and helped Bambam, who was being a loudmouth because Yugyeom didn’t automatically help him up (Mark probably just wanted Bambam to shut up).

Youngjae, of course, helped Jaebeom, after he stood up. He wasn’t supposed to help Jaebeom but as soon as Youngjae was on his feet, Jaebeom started whining and began stretching his hands out to Youngjae while pouting and giving him the puppy eyes. Youngjae cringed at the sight, but he didn’t want to see anything else. As soon as he helped Jaebeom get up, Jaebeom sprung onto Youngjae’s body, hugging his boyfriend’s torso and burying his face to Youngjae’s neck. “You have got to stop that. You’ve already reached your quota doing aegyos today, hyung.” Youngjae complained. Well, not really. 

He felt the older roll his eyes on his neck. “Well that’s because you’re not spoiling me enough today,” Jaebeom said in his aegyo voice. Youngjae pulled away from his boyfriend and teasingly pushed him with a glare of disbelief, “you call me allowing us to snuggle for 2 extra hours and merely getting here on time not spoiling you enough?” Youngjae asked with a rise in his tone. A hint of blush came across Jaebeom’s cheeks, complimenting his blond-dyed hair. Embarrassed, Jaebeom burrowed his face on the vertex of Youngjae’s neck and shoulder. Youngjae widened his eyes as he can’t believe what his boyfriend was doing in such a public setting. _Im Jaebeom doesn’t do this if we’re not alone_ , he thought but without a hint of complaint. 

Feeling a small smile on Jaebeom’s face, Youngjae sighed a breath of acceptance and gently patted his boyfriend’s head as he finger-combed strands of Jaebeom’s hair afterwards. Jaebeom shuddered at the gesture and adjusted his buried face to a more comfortable angle. 

"Eww, am I really obligated to see this in front of me?!” Bambam winced at the sight of the two. He removed his glasses and started to cover his face out of embarrassment. The couple glared at him as Mark gave a smirk, hitting Bambam’s head from the back. “You’re just jealous 'cause you don’t have something like that,” Mark said as he added, pointing his finger to the flirting couple, “but you two, quit that already so you can already leave and continue whatever you’re doing,” Mark waved his hand outward, shooing the couple. “Never in a million years, Mark-hyung. I’m content with my cats.", Bambam jokingly responded.

Everyone started stretching as Youngjae glanced around the studio and noticed something, rather someone. “Jinyoung-hyung, are you okay? You’re spacing out,” Youngjae asked Jinyoung with curled brows. Jinyoung stared blankly at him. Nothing. Suddenly, Youngjae’s eyes widened with enlightenment, “is it about the first segment earlier?” Jinyoung bolted at the question and started feeling heat on his face. “I-I don’t know what you’re talking about.” At the sound of Jinyoung’s shaky and sly voice, Jaebeom, who was about to exit the studio, went back running towards Youngjae’s side with a face of mixed curiosity and excitement. Jaebeom knows Jinyoung doesn’t say much, that's why he jumps on every opportunity to have himself updated whenever something is up with his decade-long best friend. “Come on, you know what we’re talking about,” Jaebeom snickered with mischief in his eyes. He wrapped his right arm around his boyfriend’s waist when he continued, “you’re probably thinking of doing it with Jackson tonight, aren’t you?” Jaebeom then broke eye contact with Jinyoung to avoid his growing angry stare and laughed facing Youngjae’s way, with the younger giving back a grinning face, his eyes eclipsing against his facial features. Jaebeom suddenly stopped laughing as he stared at the mesmerizing sight and a dash of pink running across his face.

 _That’s it._ Jinyoung thought, his fatigue and frustration mixing as a single emotion.

“Jaebeom-ah!” Jinyoung called the older with a rise of tone, “stop.” This broke Jaebeom’s infatuation-induced trance as he faced Jinyoung with a more than serious expression. He’s angry. Youngjae stopped laughing and looked down with a face ridden with guilt. The relatively loud voice caught the attention of the rest of the 4 members, with all of them stopping whatever they’re doing and looking at the source of the commotion. Especially Jackson. He looked with a sincere concern on his face. It is a known fact that Jaebeom is very sensitive about his honorifics, and being called “Jaebeom-ah” is one of the things that rush up angry blood to his head, but as the rest of the members looked at Jaebeom’s shocked face with a sliver of guilt in his eyes, they knew their leader poked Jinyoung at the wrong time.

The studio, almost fully vacated, fell silent. One could hear a pin drop. _He deserved it_ , Jinyoung convinced himself. He always disrespects the older in a jokingly manner but rare are the moments that he’s actually serious about it, and this time just won’t cut it. Feeling that all eyes were on him, he instantly regretted raising his voice. He started walking towards the exit out of embarrassment as the 6 pairs of eyes followed his path. 

“I’m not helping you get up this time,” Youngjae mocked at his boyfriend, breaking the thick tension across the room that made everyone else mind their own business again. “Hey we were in this together, plus, you started it!” Jaebeom said with a tone of accusation and humor. “Fine, agreed. Let’s buy him a smoothie later as a sign of apology, but because you pushed it, you pay for it,” Youngjae bargained with the matching rolling of his eyes. “That’s unnecessary,” Jaebeom said, “you and I both know that you just need to smile in his presence to be forgiven for a thousand sins,” Jaebeom added as he pinched Youngjae’s soft cheeks then his nose. “You would know,” Youngjae said with annoyance obvious from his face, but smiled afterwards. He felt warm from his boyfriend’s compliments. He then started walking to the exit of the studio as Jaebeom trailed behind him, longing to hug his boyfriend from the back. 

After the whole commotion, Jackson couldn’t think of anything but Jinyoung’s voice and face full of frustration. He doesn’t know what the whole fuss is about. Or maybe he did. It just entered his mind at how many times Jinyoung tried to talk to him between breaks and segments from the taping earlier. The younger would always have small talks with him with every chance he gets just to ask him about the first segment. Jackson doesn’t know why it was such a big deal, so he just brushes off Jinyoung’s growing concern every time and teases him at how the younger just can’t wait to watch next week’s episode to know the question and his answer.

As far as he was concerned, he picked a question that said _Pick a member that you want to talk to on the phone all night long,_ he chose Jinyoung (hugging him to an extent which surprised everyone especially Youngjae and Jaebeom) with the intent of wanting to have late night conversations with him since Jinyoung is just either too busy or sleeps really early (of course, he didn’t say this during the taping as it was supposed to be a secret until the episode officially airs as per the rule of the game), explained how he wants to do it for a long time already with Jinyoung alone at night (again, with the couple overreacting and panicking to every word that comes out of Jackson’s mouth), and lastly, Jinyoung agreeing to it because both of them trust each other so much. See, nothing wrong and malicious.

This is until he left his wandering on his memory lane and he shouted “Ah!” with a sound of eureka filling the room. Everyone looked at him briefly with looks of confusion in which Jackson dismissed by smiling with the reassurance that everything is fine then bowing his head, blushing from ear to ear. _Of course, it makes sense!_ Jackson said with a voice inside his head, boasting with enlightenment. Now he got why Jinyoung has been bothered since the first segment, how he would always readjust in his seat in between segments. How the couple reacted maliciously with every word he spoke, looking at each other with wide eyes and full of speculation. How they both teased Jinyoung right after the taping. And of course, why Jinyoung had that little outburst just minutes ago. _Jackson, you Chinese idiot of a man,_ he claimed implicitly. 

Jackson felt guilty, needing to explain to Jinyoung the whole situation. It’s nothing impure, really. He just didn’t notice how bad or inappropriate it sounded and he wanted to apologize for that. He gathered himself and all his courage and stood up, saying goodbyes to the rest of the staff and hugging all of the members, saying he’ll see them tomorrow. He exited the studio, determined to go to Jinyoung’s dressing room, hoping to clear everything up. Once he’s in front of the younger’s closed dressing room, the door opens just as he was about to reach for the doorknob. Jaebeom came out first, briefly followed by Youngjae, all of them startling one another.

“Oh, Youngjae, Jaebeom-hyung, what are you doing here? Is Jinyoung there? I’m hoping to talk to him,” a sense of panic coursing through Jackson’s voice. The couple noticed it and made a potential laughing stock out of it. “Oh, Jackson-hyung you just missed Jinyoung-hyung just by a split second! He already left,” Youngjae told his hyung. “Yeah Jackson, he was such in a hurry. Hmm, why do you think that is?” mocked Jaebeom while he made a pouting face with an index finger to his temple, copying a thinking expression. Jackson looked confused and anxious. His guts churned just by the thought of Jinyoung being seriously pissed at him. Youngjae elbowed his boyfriend’s stomach telling him to stop, “Jinyoung-hyung might’ve been content with my smile and our apology but you still need to buy me that smoothie instead,” Youngjae demanded. 

Jackson couldn’t take it. Both the couple’s public display of affection and Jinyoung’s wellbeing. He walked past behind the two with hopes of still catching up with Jinyoung and just not seeing Jaebeom and Youngjae get on with it. He went to the building’s exit and looked everywhere, but he couldn’t see Jinyoung anywhere. He tried calling his best friend but all he got was voicemails. He gave up. He went back to his dressing room and decided to just call it a day along with everyone.

* * *

  
  


After a tiring day due to having a busy schedule for their nearing comeback, the members started to go on their separate ways and went home. As usual, Mark was the first and fastest one to disappear. He becomes a free wind every time the staff says “it’s a wrap” or “let’s call it a day!” However, the most worn out of the 7 was Jackson, as he never takes a break; his spare time is used in writing and producing new music. Fans always worry about him and his health as he seems like he doesn't sleep due to his constant updates on his various social media accounts. The rapper would always assure everyone worried for him that he is fine and rather healthy as he takes care of himself well. But tonight is different. There are a lot of things in his mind that he forgot to update his socials for a couple of hours already. He was tired but he was wide awake during his journey home, mind full of thoughts and worries.

Another member whose schedule has recently been jam-packed is Jinyoung, who has many upcoming projects due to his growing career as an actor. He recently finished filming scenes for a movie and a drama that he's luckily cast for. Fans had a sigh of relief when they received an update from Jinyoung's social media as they grew worried for they haven't heard from the actor in such a long period of time. They know that the actor isn’t fond of using his socials but the period of inactivity seemed worrying. Jinyoung may not look like it, but he actually constantly updates his family and loved ones. He texts or calls them every now and then, conversing with small catch-ups and whatnot. This way, he doesn’t feel overwhelmed by the amount of work he has and he would always feel humble whenever he would talk to his close loved ones. However, Jinyoung would always grab the opportunity to rest or sleep whenever he can, if it meant naps or an early night sleep, he’d go for that opportunity, resulting in a lot of missed calls and texts and various notifications from his socials the next day. _I might actually be a grandpa, after all,_ Jinyoung talked to himself.

Right after he got home, Jackson quickly entered his small music studio to work on another song. He couldn't think and write a new song though, as there were too many things running in his mind. Actually, it’s just a single person inside many different overthought situations. With all these thoughts coursing through his musically ingenious mind, no inspiration for another song is coming up. He became a bit frustrated at himself as he took another sip of his favorite probiotic drink. He started to space out with his hand trying to balance his pencil from its lead tip. His mind started to doze off until suddenly a _ping_ sound was emitted by his phone, startling his whole body, as if he was waiting for it the whole night. A banner notification popped up. It’s an SMS. _Who could that be at this hour?_ Jackson asked himself, giving the wall clock a quick glance. It’s quarter to midnight. Jackson jumps up from his chair that he's been sitting on for a couple of hours as he sees the name of the sender: "Nyoungie 🍑".

Jinyoung should be asleep at this hour. He got home earlier than he intended to and he usually would sleep earlier as well. But he can’t. There’s something with Jackson picking him in the first segment that both caught him off guard and totally curious. It bugs him. Annoys him. Jackson told him to just watch the episode airing next week but he obviously can’t wait for it. 

Frustrated, he had fetched his phone from the bedside table and opened it, scrolling through his contacts until he found what he was looking for: “Sseunie 🍓”.

_“Sseunie, are you busy?”_

Jackson’s heart raced. He doesn’t know why but he feels like it’s because Jinyoung messaged this late. _He never sleeps this late unless he had tapings and shoots_ , Jackson wondered. What could he be doing at this hour?

It has been 3 minutes since his message was left on read. Now 4. Jinyoung’s frustration was starting to grow and his temper started to get bad. He sighed, closing his eyes and pressing his lips, unconsciously pouting, to release just a bit of his emotions. He started to think of giving up and just sleeping it off. After all, they’ll see each other again tomorrow. He was about to close his eyes when a bright flash suddenly appeared before his face. 

_“Nyoungie? Miss me already?”_ Jinyoung swore - if Jackson told this to his face, he would’ve thrown at least 5 pillows at him. This didn’t help his frustration. Or did it? His frustrated wandering took him 5 minutes of not replying already and he didn’t notice.

 _“Jinyoung, I was just joking! What’s up? Oh, and I’m not busy. You know I’ll always make time for you.”_ Jinyoung didn’t know this, but Jackson’s hands were shaking while he was typing with a dash of pink across his face. After all, he’s a sucker for the younger man.

Jinyoung can’t see himself but he knows he’s turned red after reading the text. He can feel the blush making its way onto his cheeks and settling itself there, eventually moving on to warm up even his neck. Jinyoung has and never understood why Jackson insisted on always treating him like that, like _something precious_. He never saw himself as anything special, but the Chinese man would always tell him otherwise. But in reality, he always sees Jackson as THAT special person Jackson tells him he is. This usual exchange of compliments between them is what made them truly fond of one another.

Before a couple of seconds can even pass, Jackson’s phone buzzes again, with a text from Jinyoung that reads, _“stop with the silliness. I actually have something that I seriously want to talk about.”_ At this, Jackson can feel his lips turn downward into a contemplative frown. He wasn’t kidding about that at all. He’d never neglect the younger man and he would always, _always_ , jump at the opportunity to be alone with him, in any way, shape, or form. However, this time he mentally heard the hint of seriousness in Jinyoung’s text.

He’s never understood why the Korean man always rejected the elder’s fascination with him, always telling him something along the lines of _“I’m not that interesting,”_ because, the way Jackson saw it, there’s no human on Earth more interesting than Jinyoung. The rapper’s mental gushing was cut off by another buzz from his phone, a text from Jinyoung that read, _"Can I just call you instead? I’m too exhausted to keep typing."_ Jackson jumped off his chair. His eyes widened at his phone screen and squinted just to make sure he read the message right. _Is it really that serious?_ Jackson questioned, scratching his head as if the answer would fall down from his scalp.

Jinyoung glued his eyes on his phone screen. Jackson read his latest message 3 minutes ago. _Is he really that tired?_ Jinyoung joked as he laughed to himself, his eyes still glued to his phone screen, impatiently waiting for the older man’s reply. He let out yet another frustrated sigh. Officially giving up, he was typing a message saying he’s just going to talk to Jackson the next day when his phone rang midway through the text. If he was high on caffeine that night, he would’ve thrown his phone across the room from the shock.

Jinyoung sat up immediately from his bed and fixed his hair as if someone would see it. Jackson’s heart raced every ring of the phone. He swore to himself that by the 5th ring he would hang up and call it a day. For him, however, heaven intervened and Jinyoung picked up the call by the 3rd.

“Sseunie?” Jinyoung said as a greeting, his voice deep and whole, yet soft and a little apprehensive, despite the static settling in his voice as the connection from the signal was still stabilizing. This sent shivers down Jackson’s spine. He didn’t notice but he was actually spacing out. “Jackson Wang!” Jinyoung said with his firm tone that almost sounded like he needed Jackson’s presence.

Jackson cleared his throat and coughed around three times assuming it would make his voice sound stable after that wake-up call. “Hello? Yup, I’m here. What’s with the angst?” Jackson said as he sighed as if it took everything in him to say those words. “You tell me,” Jinyoung replied as he continued, “by the way, I really need to talk to you about something.” “Can’t it wait until tomorrow?” Jackson sounded rather stern.

There was a pause. As the silence grew, Jackson realized how he sounded like and instantly regretted it. It’s the first time Jinyoung talked to him late at night deliberately and now he’s shooing him off? _Way to go, Jackson,_ he scolded himself. If it’s something that can wait tomorrow, why would Jinyoung go through all the hassle instead of just resting up?

After a full minute, Jinyoung finally spoke with stammering words, “U-uh yeah. Uhm, why can’t it wait 'til tomorrow? Yep, sorry for bothering you. You should rest. You did so well earlier,” the laugh in between sounded strained. At that moment, Jackson’s regrets grew bigger. “Well, I’m going to hang up now,” Jinyoung said with a hint of hope in his tone. A hope that Jackson would interrupt him and say something. A hope that Jackson would continue the conversation. A hope that Jackson would give him a good night's sleep. And he did. 

“Wait,” Jackson said with panic. Jinyoung’s eyes widened as his hope was given to him. “What is it, Jinyoungie?” He asked. “No no, it’s okay. We’re gonna see each other tomorrow anyways. You go take a rest. We’re all exhausted today,” Jinyoung faked his refusal.

“Park Jinyoung,” this time, Jackson intentionally sounded stern when he called his name. Jinyoung shuddered at the sound. Jackson’s low and silky voice made him close his eyes, just to savor the sound of it. “What is it?” Jackson continued to demand.

“W-what?” Jinyoung snapped out of his dazed state. He let out a sigh of relief. “Oh yeah, did you eat, Sseunie?” Jinyoung asked as he tried to wiggle out of his considerably awkward situation. Jinyoung was waiting for an answer for half a minute when he heard roaring laughter. A deep, silky laugh that made no difference than sounding like someone catching his breath. Jinyoung didn’t know but he smiled at the sound of Jackson’s pure laughter.

"Why are you asking that? Of course, I have! I got some salad before I went home. It's organic too so I don't have to worry. You know how I only eat organic. That's one of the few things I picked up from our company. Basically just eating healthy and having good eating habits. Wait, why are you asking me if I ate? Are you gonna take me out on a date this late at night if I haven't? That doesn't sound like something you would say, Jinyoung-ah. You're so flirty tonight. Is this a prank? Are you pranking me?" Jackson said in a whip of words. He almost sounded like rapping. Maybe it’s the sense of panic coursing through him as to why everything is happening. He didn’t see it, but Jinyoung made the most confused face he ever conceived to have. He didn’t know which question to answer first.

"Just curious. You have to be careful about your health more than ever. You tend to overwork and write music until the sun rises. We're concerned for your well-being,” Jinyoung knew the whole essence of the older’s panic questioning. “Anyways, is it wrong for me to flirt? And what if I do take you out on a date if you haven't eaten?" Jinyoung said with a hint of humor in his voice. Jackson could see the younger’s smirk through the sound waves. Before he knew it, his neck and face were already tomato-red.

Jackson ignored the concern of Jinyoung, but snickered with the remark. He also ignored his blushing face. Stubborn as he is, he decided to play along, heart racing and all. "Then forget what I said. I haven't eaten anything tonight. Are you going to take me out on a date then? I don't think you have the guts to do that though,” Jackson laughed in between, chest pumping in every breath released. “Remember when we were in Idol Room last time and you said you practiced your kissing scene in your drama with me? You couldn't even put your face near mine without laughing. And I was ready to do what you told them!" Jackson grinned at the memory. No lies though, as he smiled widely from ear to ear. God bless the mirror seeing his face all blushed and flustered.

_What Jackson didn't say was that he was really ready for that kiss as he really wanted to feel the lips of Jinyoung on his, even if it were to be broadcasted on national television. He was willing to risk that much just to get that from the actor._

"Sure you were," Jinyoung giggled. Even when no one’s around, it was his force of habit to cover his mouth while laughing, whiskers just below his eyes, appearing in glory to his face. He didn't know if Jackson was just joking or actually telling the truth as his playful personality tends to shine in situations like these, where Jinyoung jokes around with him too. "So what do you want to eat? I'm craving for some spicy tteokbokki right now,” Jinyoung sounded serious in his playful tone. Jackson squinted as if he’s trying to assess whether Jinyoung is still playing with him. He scoffed at Jinyoung’s tone, still smiling like a kid who’s asking to get his lollipop back.

"Jinyoungie, you know I can't eat spicy food! It's like you want me to suffer by eating food that's spicy. Do you want me to sweat buckets in front of you?” Jackson whined. Jinyoung assumed the older man pouted and smiled at his imagination. “Okay, then I’ll have spicy tteokbokki and you can… just watch,” Jinyoung teased, releasing the softest giggle, hand covering his mouth. If Jackson’s smile grew exponentially wider, then no one would have to know. Thankfully, he was alone. He swore that if the walls inside the studio were alive and aware of his state, they could either send him to a mental hospital or assume he’s inside a romcom movie for smiling and blushing for no apparent reason.

“Ugh, Nyoungie, you know what-“ Jackson said, beginning to fire back a joke, while Jinyoung was still emitting soft laughs. That is until he remembered why Jinyoung called him in the first place. “Hey, wait. Don’t think you can distract me that easily. What did you want to talk about? It must be very important, Jinyoung.” Jackson said, his voice softening with each word that came out of him, Jinyoung’s name coming out barely above a whisper. _Thank God for Jackson’s parents who bore him that voice,_ Jinyoung thought as he turned sides on his bed, now his head leaning independently on his phone perfectly placed on the pillow. As soon as Jackson had said that, Jinyoung’s giggling had ceased and the older could just tell that he had immediately pursed his lips and let out a little pout. After a few moments of shuffling from his side, the younger said, “It’s getting super late, Jackson. I really don’t mind if we just talk about this tomorrow. I don’t wanna bother you any longer,” finger-brushing his hair, now trying to relax and ease himself to get ready to sleep.

Before Jinyoung could continue with his dismissive rambling, Jackson cut him off by saying, “Hey,” Jackson called with a higher voice. Jinyoung was startled and turned his body, facing the ceiling. “You’re not bothering me. I’m sorry if it might have sounded that way a while ago. I was just… surprised that you’d call me this late when you have no schedule left for the day. Don’t worry. I’m here to listen. Please tell me, Jinyoung,” Jackson said, almost pleading.

Jinyoung heaved out a sigh and mentally braced himself. For the entirety of the day, he was dead set on getting his answer from Jackson. Why was it that, now that it was so close, he was so embarrassed to ask, almost afraid? 

The younger man let out a breath that he didn’t even know he was holding, feeling his body relax and finally uttered the question he’s waited all day to ask, “Sseunie, why’d you pick me earlier? You know… in that game. I just… really want to know the question. That’s all. I’m sorry for making it a big deal and for hassling you and stuff,” Jinyoung asked, almost with hesitation and regret.

“I — which restaurant did you say you wanted that tteokbokki from again?” Jackson tried to deflect weakly. He just hoped that it worked. He let out a small laugh to try and ease the tension in the call but he could hear the little whine Jinyoung let out at his answer. “Sseunie,” Jinyoung drawls, knowing the elder can’t resist him when he does that. Jackson replies, “Nyoungie,” drawing it out just as long. “Sseunieee,” Jinyoung plead with a squeal in his voice. _Is he seriously doing the aegyo card on me?_ Jackson panicked at the thought, hitting his aching chest with his fist. As if it won’t work on him. “I’m serious. How many servings do you want?” Jackson supplies, trying again. It was his turn now to stall and be shy. 

“Jackson-hyung,” Jinyoung put his foot down, emphasizing the honorific. Jinyoung never referred to the elder formally unless he was being extremely serious. The commanding whine from the younger both scared and delighted Jackson, startling him and forcing him to take a few steps back. The elder knew that it was time to get serious, but he wanted to gloss over the special occasion of Jinyoung calling him hyung. If his heart had a mind of its own, it no longer took shelter in his chest and would jump all around his studio area. “Hyung,” Jackson says, teasingly and in a questionable manner. It took everything in Jackson to say that one word, putting all his energy and might in the midst of his infatuation. When all Jackson got in response was a grumble, he knew he’d better answer. 

“Jinyoung, it’s nothing to worry about. ‘Which member would you talk to on the phone all night long?’ was all I got,” Jackson stated, hoping to ease Jinyoung’s anxiety. For a while, all Jackson could hear from the other side was faint breathing. When it continued on for more than five seconds, Jackson began to nervously tap his foot to a rhythm, looking around the studio but his mind focused and sensitive on any response the younger might give.

On the other side of the conversation, Jinyoung wasn’t doing so well. He had begun to get coated, all over his face, in red again, his heart continuing to race at around several miles per hour. Was he sick? Maybe he should go to the doctor, because all this warming up in the past half-hour was alarming. His mind is blank, yet he is thinking about a lot of things. All of the things. His body in one place, but he feels like he’s all over the place. He’s looking for something — someone to ease his insatiable worries. He was snapped out of his Jackson-induced trance on the other side clearing his throat. He was taking too long to respond, but all he managed to say was, “Me?” 

Jackson chuckled and let out an obnoxious _duh_ as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. This just added a layer to the growing pile of confusion inside the younger man’s brain and feelings. The elder almost had to coo upon hearing the younger stammering to reply, “W-why?” 

Jackson began listing the reasons in his head, fully preparing to give a speech to Jinyoung about how he loves the fact that he’s never met anyone more interesting. He loves that Jinyoung never fails to listen and be fully present, even when they’re not physically together. He loves that Jinyoung will laugh at whatever he says and never once think to judge him. He loves the little giggle that Jinyoung emits when he finds himself funny and he feels privileged to be able to hear that, albeit more so through video chats recently. He loves that Jinyoung covers his little mouth whenever he giggles. He loves that he can see the expression that Jinyoung’s wearing on his face without really seeing him, just through hearing his voice. And, really, it all just boils down to him loving Jinyoung (Jackson didn’t notice but every time a reason came up in his mind, he would have his free hand count with him, as if solving an elementary math problem).

 _He’s in love with Jinyoung, every single inch of Park Jinyoung. This magnificent man. A work of art._ He knows he’ll never be able to say it out loud though, even if he wanted to. What he didn’t know was that’s exactly what he had just done, not realizing that he was so lost in his train of thought that he had begun to unconsciously verbalize what he was thinking. A yelp is what made him aware. 

After the little _eep_ that Jinyoung emitted, silence persisted for a period of time in the call. No one dared to mutter a word as tension broke through their conversation. Both trying to dumbfoundedly analyze the situation they’re in.

Everything happened in a whirlwind and LITERALLY not a single thing Jackson expected. He didn’t see things going down this way. He didn’t expect those words would blurt out from his mouth. He didn’t expect to confess. Even if he were to confess, at least one day in the future, he didn’t plan it to be like this. He was used to just thinking about it. He was used to just imagining all those things. He was used to keeping it to himself. On all of the times and chances, _why would he spill something like that now?_

Jackson didn’t know this, but he was breathing heavily and quickly, with his heart beating irregularly. Luckily for Jinyoung (or in this case unluckily for Jackson), he noticed Jackson’s distress. Jinyoung, flustered and speechless, tried to continue their conversation on the phone, “Sseunie? Um… are you… um… still there?” “Oh, yeah,” Jackson sounded down all of a sudden.

"Um, so… why don't we talk about this face-to-face instead? I think it would be better for the both of us if we talked about it in person.” doing the right move or not, Jinyoung threw caution to the wind.

Jackson, on the other hand, is panicking as he accidentally exposed how he felt for the man at the other end of the call. _How did I end up giving myself away? Dumb ass. How do you think he would react to what I said? He's been your friend for almost a decade and you decide to throw all those years in the drain by confessing? Nice going, Jackson. Say goodbye to_ **_Wang Gae Park Gae_**.

Jinyoung notices the quiet atmosphere that followed after the words he spoke; an atmosphere so quiet that he could hear the older man's heavy breathing. "Are you alright? For someone who's rather talkative, you've been awfully quiet with me tonight," even at this time, Jinyoung opened a curtain of mockery towards the older man.

"I'm really sorry. I just can't think properly right now. I'm as flustered as you are. I don't even know what I just said!" Jackson let out a strained laughter and apologized about his sudden confession and tried to divert the attention and topic to something different in order to save his skin from being embarrassed. "Anyways we were talking about what again?" He hoped to save himself with this poorly executed escape plan. He just hoped.

"Come here. Um… and if you don’t mind, I still want that spicy tteokbokki." The firm words Jinyoung uttered left Jackson speechless. Without hesitation, he said, "I'll be there in 30 minutes,” then Jackson hung up. In a whiplash, Jackson found himself moving quickly, like when those track and field matches when the gunshot is fired, signaling the beginning of the run. He tried to ask himself _what’s the rush_ , but his body just kept on moving. It was like he’s racing against someone going to Jinyoung’s place. The brain might be the command center, but in Jackson’s situation, the chunk of muscle in between his ears was not commanding anything at all. 

Jackson didn't change his clothes. He didn't even clean up his studio. He hurriedly left his apartment and took his car out of the garage and drove past the dark alleyways and the skyscrapers lit by the citylights. The time Jackson drove was spent with him thinking about what would happen when he reached Jinyoung's house. But before that, he had to fetch the spicy tteokbokki first. _What would happen then?_ Jackson drove to the restaurant. Usually, the music playing on his car’s radio would welcome him. But, tonight, it seemed to just mock him and block him from fully getting into his thoughts. An angry whimper slipped past his lips as he shakily shut his radio off, he finally reached the restaurant. _Finally, a distraction_. But Jackson knew that his order and transaction would still end in a matter of minutes. After getting the take out, he went back to his car with a serious face as if going to a battle with the plastic bag containing the spicy tteokbokki as his spear and shield. The moment the car ignited he immediately turned off his radio. Not having any of it, he opted to have a quiet ride headed to Jinyoung’s place. His head was already way too noisy anyway, his thoughts keeping him company in all of the half-hour it took him to drive to Jinyoung’s apartment. 

Jackson got out of his car and went into the building where Jinyoung lived. 

He slowly approached the door of Jinyoung's apartment, every step consuming a fraction of his existence. Every step filled with both confusion and clarity in him. Every step matched with a heavy sigh as if coming home from a long day full of work and stress. Every step with anticipation of what will happen once he reaches his destination. If it’s going to be heaven or hell for him. For them.

Jackson took his final step, putting both of his feet on pairs. He let out the heaviest sigh he had during his short and painful journey. _Is it a sigh of relief or a sign of a penultimate disaster?_ Jackson Wang’s yet to find out. He slowly started to reach out his hand towards the door, but before even being able to ring the bell, the door opened, with Jinyoung standing by its frame. 

Jackson is standing close enough to the entrance that their faces are a few inches apart from meeting. Suddenly, the area turned into a vacuum. Jackson held in his breath, almost choking his throat. But he didn’t care. He looked at Jinyoung, trying to read into his face. For a second he couldn’t focus because of the younger’s damning perfect and beautiful facial features. His slightly brushed up hair, signaling that he just stood up from his bed. His milky white skin. His symmetrical eyebrows. His soft-looking fluffy cheeks. His plush, red lips. His neck. Jackson mentally shook his head and returned to assessing Jinyoung’s face. He looks… needing. Needing to do something. Have something. Say something.

When Jinyoung opened the door, he thought this was either going to be the beginning or the end of all of it. Nothing in between. No middle ground. No consensus. No compromises. Standing by the door is a slightly smaller Jackson, looking completely startled. Wide eyes as if he was searching something on him. His stare trailing all around his head.

Deafening silence continued from the call they just had moments ago. Neither was breathing. A rustle of the plastic bag Jackson was carrying caused by his slight movement snapped the tension like a twig. Both men regained their senses. Before Jackson could utter a word, Jinyoung threw his body against the older man, his hands finding their way towards Jackson’s waist then slid upwards on his back, finally hooking upwards on his shoulder. Jinyoung’s head slammed against Jackson’s chest, looking down and forehead pressing against the older man’s beating heart. He could hear Jackson’s heart skip a beat. He knew that this is it. He heard the plastic bag hitting the floor, Jackson dropping it. Before Jinyoung knew it, he uttered in the older man's ear the following words with warmth and comfort in his voice:

**" _I like you too, Jackson Wang._** **_”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading our first fic! We hope you enjoyed it and continue to support us! We'll try to be as active and as varied when it comes to our writings! Give us a kudos and again please leave a comment below! We'd love to hear your thoughts! Thank you <3 
> 
> Follow us on our socials! twt/ig: @ahgabongkerz


End file.
